Libro Yaoi RirenEreri
by KisekiKomiko
Summary: Este es un un libro (No sé si llamarlo así.) en donde iré subiendo OneShots Riren/Ereri cuando no tenga nada que hacer y para practicar la escritura de algunos géneros en los que soy pésima. Quizás suba otras parejas pero se concentrará más en las ya mencionadas. Aunque diga Yaoi subiré Yuri y Hetero. Si no es de su agrado no lean.


Cada noche era un juego, uno para adultos.

A pesar de su corta edad, Levi ya poseía experiencia sexual con hombres y mujeres. No le importaba mucho lo que pasara con su vida o la de los demás. Lo único que quería era disfrutar como nunca lo había echo en vidas anteriores.

Esa noche sería su oportunidad. Habría una gran fiesta en la casa de su mastodonte amigo Irvin Smith, Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol.

Al ser invitado por éste mismo, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar. Podría conseguir un buen polvo aquella noche.

Se vistió casual, con unos jeans ajustados color negro, una camiseta blanca -demasiado pulcra- unas botas de cuero negras hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas y un abrigo grande de color negro al igual que sus jeans. Complementó con unas gafas obscuras y un collar con una cruz.

Con eso bastaba para que muchas personas cayeran rendidas ante él.

Llegó a la fiesta en la inmensa casa -mansión- llamando la atención de los demás.

No dudó en mostrar una de sus sonrisas más falsas para conquistar a alguien.

Muchos y muchas se le acercaron, pero sólo elegiría a uno.

Le pareció bien un chico alto, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos pálidos. Su nombre era Farlan, no se molestó en preguntar su apellido, lo cogió de la camisa y le llevó hasta a algún cuatro de el lugar.

Sin más le tumbó en la cama, matrimonial que se encontraba en el lado más recóndito de la casa -mansión- aunque solía ser el pasivo en sus relaciones con hombres, no le quitaban su dominante personalidad.

Con vehemencia atacó los labios del chico mientras rápidamente le retiraba la camisa.

Frotaba su trasero contra la entrepierna de Farlan sacándole gruñidos y gemidos roncos que le excitaban.

El de cabellos cenizos no esperó mucho en ayudarle a desvestirse.

De un momento a otro, ambos ya estaban desnudos ignorando el constante golpeteo en la puerta.

Ni supo bien cómo, pero Farlan ya estaba entrando en él mientras susurraba "Tan apretado..." Era uno de los misterios de su cuerpo, no importa cuantas personas al mismo tiempo se la metieran, continuaba apretado como un virgen.

Golpeaban la puerta con mayor intensidad.

Estaba montado a Farlan de manera rápida y brusca. Golpeaba su lugar más sensible una y otra vez mientras era mordido y manoseado por todos lados. Le encantaba, odiaba las delicadezas.

Escuchaba una lejana voz, pero poco le importaba.

Estaba a punto de correrse.

Sólo le bastaron un par de embestidas más para que terminara eyaculando entre su pecho y el de Farlan, mientas que éste mismo le había llenado con su semen.

-¿Qué?- Un chico castaño apareció de la nada, les miraba casi con horror.

-¿Quieres unirte?-Le pregunta Levi sin pudor -como si tuviera- alguno.

-¡Jamás! Yo no le voy a ese bando.- Dice ofendido.

-¿Eh~? Eso no es lo que dice tú "Amiguito".-Señala la entrepierna del de orbes aguamarina con una -más que obvia- erección.

-N-No pude evitarlo...- Se cubre la entrepierna. -Era una imagen muy erótica.- Susurra bajito, para su desgracia -más bien fortuna- Levi había escuchado.

-Entonces...-Hace que Farlan salga de su interior. -Puedes irte.- Se dirige a Farlan. -Ven aquí.- Habla al chico que estaba de estúpido mirando. Levi se abre de piernas un poco dejándole ver su entrada con semen.

Algo dentro de Eren dejó de funcionar, su cordura y sentido común ya no estaban allí.

Se acercó peligrosamente a Levi quien lo tomó del cuello haciéndole inclinarse y besarlo, con urgencia en una unión de bocas hambrientas de la otra.

El azabache sin esperar mucho le quitó la camiseta de un sólo movimiento, ya era experto en eso.

-¿Tú nombre?- Necesitaba saber que nombre gemir cuando entrara en él.

-Eren.- Sonríe, mientras comienza a besar su cuello mientras le masturba.

El castaño no necesitaba saber el nombre del contrario, ya lo conocía, se había echo famoso por la vida tan agitada que llevaba.

Levi arquea un poco la espalda haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás. -No lo haces mal, bastardo.- Dice ronco.

Por un momento se sintió sumiso, él era el que hacia eso, pero admitía. No se sentía para nada mal.

-Quiero que yo sea el único de muchos que te haga sentir este placer.- Le muerde el espacio entre el cuello y hombro.

Niega con la cabeza. -Eso jamás, Erencito.- No cambiaría su "fabulosa" vida de sexo por alguien que acababa de conocer.

-Ah~ Créeme que si.- Toma al chico de la cintura y rápidamente lo penetra. Era fácil con el agujero relleno de semen, aunque le daba un poco de asco.

El azabache arquea la espalda por la repentina embestida. -Bastardo...- Gime bajo.

Eren apretó el pezón del contrario al tiempo en que arremetía en su entrada con violencia.

¡Aahhhh!- Enredó las piernas en la cintura del castaño haciendo que sus pelvis rocen de una manera deliciosa.

-Di mi nombre, asi tal vez pueda correrme antes que tú.- Dijo Eren con voz burlona.

Levi le patea furioso.

Estaba seguro de que le hizo daño.

A él le conocían por ser "Culo Sociable" y también "El más fuerte en Shingashina" y también quizás de la humanidad.

-Vamos, tú fuerza no sirve ahora Levi, te tengo bajo mi mando, te obligaré a seguir este juego hasta que no puedas caminar.- Le besa sin la menor delicadeza.

Por primera vez en su vida -desde que era niño- se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Se suponía que él debía estar al mando.

-Vaya, veo que te has puesto rojo, tú gesto es tan tierno que hace que tenga ganas de partirte de una vez en dos.- Haciendo lo que prometía, Levi se sentía partido a la mitad por el sorprendente tamaño de el pene de Eren.

Comenzaba a contraerse por aquellas palabras, se estaba excitando más -como si fuera posible- de lo que debía. -Hijo de puta...- Se acerca hasta su cuello y le muerde con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, como venganza.

-Mhhhh... Eso hace que me excite más... A un punto donde no me puedo contener.- Sujeta al azabache de la cintura y le cambia de posición, poniéndolo de costado, con una pierna arriba tocando su punto débil.

Arqueó la espalda de modo violento mientras se mordía el dedo para acallar sus gemidos.

-¡Vamos Levi! No me obligues a tomarte de las muñecas.- Dice socarronamente.

Frunce el ceño hasta comenzar a desprender su característica aura asesina. Comenzaba a odiar a aquel tipo. No le gustaba ser dominado, odiaba estar de sumiso.

-¿Te vas a venir ya?- Lamió sus mejillas y mordisqueó el lóbulo del azabache.

Se estremeció.

Le vuelve a patear asegurándose de poner toda la fuerza que en esos momentos tenía.

-¡Hahaha! No duele nada Levisuelto, sólo haces que quiera metertela más. Si no puedes con tanto solo dímelo.- Presume de su tramaño. -Pero no pararé.- Claramente no lo haría y él tampoco se lo permitiría.

-Bastardo...- Había dejado de disfrutar -claro que no- la situación para reemplazar el placer por odio puro.

Eren masturbó el falo palpitante de Levi mientras le besaba jugando con su lengua.

El azabache podía sentir ya pequeñas contracciones en su miembro y entrada. También el ligero cosquilleo en su abdomen. Se estaba por correr.

-Mgh... Te voy a llenar hasta el fondo...- Aumentaba las estocadas.

-¡N-No lo hagas de-dentro bastardo!- Se retorcía del placer.

Bastaron un par de embestidas más para que se corriera manchándose el pecho y un poco la cara.

-Gané.- Sonríe al ver que el otro ya se había corrido, él aún no, pero pronto lo hizo llenando el pequeño y estrecho ano de Levi con su caliente y viscoso líquido.

-Mhm... Cállate mocoso bastardo.- Iba a levantarse.

-Quiero otra ronda.- Le sonríe. -Estoy duro de nuevo.- Se movió un poco dentro de Levi.

-¡Ngh!- Le miró con los ojos abiertos en horror. -¡Alejate!- No pudo hacer nada más, Eren lo volvía a penetrar con fuerza.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el miembro de Levi volviera a estar erecto y comenzara a gemir.

Eren era insaciable.

_**«Etto... Ya sé que no he estado en mucho tiempo y debo al menos unos cuatro OneShot aparte de las actualizaciones de mis Fics UwU Pero he estado falta de tiempo e inspiración ;-; Por eso, se los quiero compensar con éste OneShot que inicia oficialmente ésta cosilla de melda que se me ocurrió de la nada ewe Espero y disfruten~ ¡Recuerden! No voy a actualizar seguido aquí, sólo lo haré cuando "se me de la gana" (?) También, éste OneShot iba a ser un Fic, si lo quieren me avisan 7u7 Eso es todo, creo... D: »**_


End file.
